


the way it is

by qunnyv19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Mention of Albus Potter, Original Character(s), Part of Series, try read FATE: Beyond the Boundary
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ia menanti jawaban yang tak pernah didapatkannya. — SamJosie</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way it is

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
> Characters: Sam Zabini (OC)/Josie Nott (OC)  
> Warning: Short-fic. Drama/Angst, maybe. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“ _Aku memang menyukainya—_ “ Nyaris ia berkata demikian. Namun ditahannya karena urung menimbulkan masalah. Lagi-lagi ia menjadi pihak yang mundur dan menunduk, abai akan fakta bahwa sebenarnya ia mempunyai hak untuk berbicara. Dipandangnya lawan bicara yang menatapnya tajam. Rasa ketakutan itu memelintir tubuhnya sampai ia tak sanggup untuk berkata-kata.

Hening yang panjang mengisi sela-sela napas mereka.

“Kau dengar apa yang kubicarakan tidak sih?” Nada ketus yang ditimbulkan oleh Sam Zabini membuat Josie tersentak dan kembali menunduk. Dia bukan gadis penakut. Tapi dihadapkan dengan pria yang satu ini, ia terlihat begitu kecil. Masalahnya ada beberapa, dan yang paling mengganggunya adalah, 1) keluarga Zabini dan Nott sudah bersahabat dari dulu dan ia tidak mau menentang kehendak orangtuanya untuk menjadi ‘rekan’ yang baik bagi anak-anak keluarga Zabini, 2) kenapa dia menjadi begitu lemah di hadapan orang ‘besar’ seperti Sam.

Tak diacuhkan seperti itu malah membuat Sam semakin berang. Digunakannya telunjuk untuk mengangkat dagu sang dara. Josie mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mana pun asal bukan pemuda itu. Sepertinya kesabaran Sam mulai menipis, karena ia bukan orang yang penyabar. “Lihat. Aku.”

Ditatapnya Sam dengan mata teguh. Biarlah dia dianggap lemah oleh pria brengsek ini, tapi ia masih punya keyakinan dan harga diri, tentu saja.

“Kau benar-benar tidak bersama dengan si Potter itu, kan?” Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sama. Pertanyaan serupa dengan jawaban yang sudah ada di benaknya dari beberapa menit yang lalu. “Kau _tidak_ benar-benar menyukainya, kan, Josie Nott?”

Jawaban sudah ada di ujung lidah. Tinggal diucapkan. Namun wajah kedua orangtuanya yang bersalaman dan berpelukan di meja makan bersama dengan keluarga Zabini membayangi pikirannya. Beginikah rasanya terkekang? Rasanya terlalu biasa, sampai-sampai ia tak tahu bagaimana harus bertindak tanpa disuruh orang lain.

Reaksi yang diterima oleh Josie setelahnya agak berbeda kali ini. Perlahan, kedua iris biru terang milik Zabini menyusuri wajah Josie. Josie menerima perlakuan tersebut dengan membayangkan kedua bola mata yang berbeda. Zamrud, dengan wajah tegas dan percaya diri tinggi ….

Bayangannya memudar seiring dengan jarak mereka yang dipersempit. Matanya terpejam dan sentuhan di bibirnya bersamaan dengan kedua tangan posesif yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Ia tak memberikan respon yang sama, bibirnya tetap terkatup rapat. Usaha untuk menyingkirkan bayangan tentang Albus Potter seringkali dilakukan, namun hatinya benar-benar bodoh.

( _“Kau tidak benar-benar menyukainya, kan, Josie Nott?”_

_Tiga kali pertanyaan itu diberikan. Tiga kali pula Josie diam tanpa jawaban. Bukannya Sam bodoh dengan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama berulang-ulang. Diam-diam ia mengharapkan jawaban ‘ya, aku tidak benar-benar menyukainya’ tapi itu tidak keluar dari bibir gadis Nott. )_

.

**Author's Note:**

> notes: akhir-akhir ini pingin ngetik tapi pas di depan PC gak tau mau ngetik apa HAHAHAHA. yang baca serial FATE (terutama Beyond the Boundary) pasti ngerti isi fic ini tentang apaan;;
> 
> thanks sudah mau baca!


End file.
